Y LOS ANGELES DIGAN AMEN!
by Sondra Gaby Black
Summary: REGALO DE CUMPLEAÑOS PARA NATY CELESTE. TE AMO MI LOKITA!


**Y los Ángeles… digan Amén.**

**One Shot**

**El día era como cualquier otro, ya me había desocupado de mis quehaceres, había cenado y me disponía a hacer dos de las cosas que me apasionan mas, leer fics y escribirlos.**

**Entre al blog de Kokoro para leer los dos capítulos de Inevitable que seguramente ya habría publicado, era viernes nos tocaba dosis doble. Como había estado ocupada todo el día no logre entrar temprano para leer el primero, así que me tocaba ponerme al día con todo ahora. También debía terminar un One shot que debía publicar al día siguiente en el blog de Koko y afinar algunos detalles del fic de la celebración del cumple de Joy.**

**Oh… lo olvidaba soy Naty Celeste y soy una de las muchas NTLS (Nerd Twilight LemmoneraS).**

**Suspire y comencé con la misión del día, pase saludando por Nuestro propio mundo, el blog de las NTLS, por supuesto Anvil y mi amiguita Joy estaban al pie del cañón arreglando todos los detalles del blog, también andaban por allí Mer, Angy y Gaby Black, Uy también debía leer el capítulo de Rayitos de sol, uno de los fics de Gaby. Si seguía recordando cosas por hacer pasaría la noche sentada frente a la compu, aunque debo confesar que no sería la primera vez.**

**Después de chatear un rato con los chicos, los deje para comenzar con la lectura.**

**No me llevo mucho más media hora leer los dos capís de Inevitable, me los comí, uff cada día se pone mejor la historia. El capítulo de Rayitos de sol estaba cortito así que en menos de quince minutos más ya estaba lista para retomar la escritura.**

**Me divertí muchísimo cuando le toco el turno al fic de la fiesta, me imaginaba cada "cosa", lo leerán en su momento.**

**Bueno estaba lista, abrí mi mail para darle una revisadita a los correos, tenía un par de días sin revisarlos.**

**Cuando abrí la bandeja de entrada sentí un nudo en el estomago al ver el remitente de uno de los correos, era una página web oficial de Luna Nueva, no viene al caso el nombre cosas de derechos de autor, y el asunto del correo decía "su relato ha sido uno de los ganadores de nuestro concurso".**

**Me temblaban las manos, había varios premios todos muy buenos, accesorios, kits de la película y el soundtrack originales, la colección completa de los libros autografiados por Meyer y los actores y otros que ya no recuerdo. **

**El que me quitaba el aliento era el premio principal, un viaje para dos personas con todo pago al estreno mundial de la peli, con entradas, estadía, comidas, paseos por la ciudad y lo mejor de todo, estaría con los actores en el estreno.**

**No me movía, no podía abrir el correo, estaba aterrada claro de buena manera. Vamos Naty tu puedes, me decía para darme coraje, seguramente has ganado algún kit o mejor aún la colección de libros.**

**Ahora la expectativa se apoderaba de mí, abrí el correo pero cerré los ojos antes de leer nada, estaba realmente nerviosa. Bueno salgamos de esto de una vez pensé. Comencé a leer, estimada Señorita bla, bla, bla, bla, me saltaba todo para llegar a lo que realmente quería ver, el premio.**

**Mi corazón se detuvo, no respiraba, leía una y otra vez lo que mis ojos no podían creer, repentinamente me sentí mareada, respira Naty, respira me recordé a mí misma. Leí en voz alta lo que decía quizás así lograría convencerme de lo que veía.**

**Usted ha ganado nuestro premio principal, un viaje con todo pago al estreno mundial de la película… Oh mi Dios, Oh mi Dios, Oh mi Dios – empecé a decir como loca mientras el tono de mi voz se iba incrementando a medida que me levantaba de la silla y daba brincos por toda mi habitación - Gané, gané, gané – gritaba cada vez más fuerte.**

**Escuche la voz alterada de mi madre desde la puerta de mi habitación**

**Niña pero ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te has vuelto loca? –**

**Mamá, gané, gané, gané -– respondí mientras le señalaba la pantalla de mi computador.**

**Mi mama leyó el correo y se volteo hacia mí con la boca abierta preguntando**

**Hijita ¿estás segura de que es cierto eso? ¿No será alguna broma?**

**Segurísima mamá, envié mi escrito hace algo más de un mes a esa misma dirección de la cual me respondieron haberlo recibido satisfactoriamente –-- aun corría por toda la habitación agitando las manos como si quisiera volar.**

**¡¡¡Oh mi amor felicidades!!! – a mamá le costó un poco lograr atraparme para darme un abrazo, se volvió a la compu vio la fecha del viaje y agrego – bueno aun falta algo de tiempo, seguro podremos tener todo listo para que no te falte nada, que bueno que insististe en que sacáramos tu pasaporte el año pasado, obtenerlo ahora sería imposible.**

**Una vez que logre calmarme volví al chat de Nuestro propio mundo para darle la increíble noticia a los chicos, todos me felicitaron, no se lo podían creer. Todos estaban realmente contentos por mí. Joy me dio mucho en que pensar al preguntarme quien me acompañaría, realmente me hubiese gustado poder llevarlos a todos, pero sabía perfectamente que mamá no me dejaría viajar sola con alguien que ella no conociera.**

**En ese momento se me ilumino el cerebro mi tía Laura, era tan fanática como yo de la saga y mi mamá sería incapaz de privar a su hermanita menor de esta alegría, nos conocía muy bien a ambas y sabia que no habría nada que nos hiciera más felices.**

**Corrí a contarle a mi mamá quien estuvo totalmente de acuerdo y ambas la llamamos para darle la noticia.**

**Este era el acontecimiento más grande de toda mi vida, creo que nunca antes había sido tan feliz.**

**En 20 días, 12 horas, 15 minutos, estaría con los actores de una de mis películas favoritas, en el estreno de la que seguramente pasaría a engrosar aquella lista en un sitial de honor.**

**Pase los días siguientes contando los minutos para el gran día. **

**Mamá y papá me dieron dinero para comprar ropa adecuada para el viaje y el estreno y algo extra para llevar conmigo.**

**El vuelo salía el jueves 19 de noviembre a las nueve de la mañana, llegaríamos al anochecer. No cabía en mí de la felicidad tenia las maletas hechas y todo lo necesario preparado con dos días de antelación. Me bañe y vestí desde el mediodía y no pude almorzar nada, no me pasaba por la garganta.**

**Me fui al blog (NPM) para despedirme de los chicos, estaban todos esperándome, Joy, Koko, Adri, Mer, Angy, Gaby, Anvil que había subido un Banner que decía Buena Suerte Naty, casi me hacen llorar de la emoción.**

**Prometí tomar todas las fotos que pudiera y trataría de conseguir la mayor cantidad de autógrafos posible. Traería recuerdos paras todos, ya nos las arreglaríamos para hacérselos llegar.**

**La hora de salir al aeropuerto llego, cada vez estaba más nerviosa, pasamos buscando a tía Laura y llegamos con una hora de antelación. Chequeamos los pasajes y registramos el equipaje, nos despedimos de mis padres que me repitieron mil veces que me portara bien, que me cuidara, que no me pusiera de inventadora, que le hiciera caso a mi tía, etc, ya saben todas aquellas cosas que dicen los padres. Una vez finalizadas las despedidas, pasamos a la sala de espera.**

**Cuarenta y cinco minutos después ya estábamos en el avión y listas para salir. No había pensado en el vuelo hasta ahora, no era muy amiga de los aviones, tía Laura al ver que me ponía aun más nerviosa me tomo de la mano y trato de tranquilizarme.**

**Ya verás que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaremos aterrizando - me aseguró sonriente.**

**Tenía razón el vuelo fue bastante tranquilo, es más logre quedarme dormida gran parte, tanta emoción durante todos estos días no me había dejado dormir muy bien.**

**Al llegar al aeropuerto nos sentíamos un poco desubicadas, sabíamos que alguien iría por nosotras para llevarnos al hotel, solo debíamos encontrar a esa persona.**

**Buscamos los equipajes pasamos por aduana, revisaron tooooodooooo y salimos del área de arribo, cerca de las puerta estaba un joven, bastante guapo debo agregar, con sonrisa amable que sostenía un cartel con mi nombre en el. Me tranquilizó un poco, nos acercamos y saludamos.**

**Bienvenidas señoritas –-- hablo en un español muy claro con un acento que no fui capaz de distinguir, más bien parecía la mezcla de muchos acentos –-- Soy Pablo Jiménez, seré su chofer e intérprete durante los próximos tres días. Síganme -**

**Tardamos alrededor de hora y media en llegar al hotel, disfrutamos mucho el camino de ida, Pablo nos explicaba que era cada edificio, yo le daba una miradita de vez en cuando, era algunos años mayor que yo, pero solo para ver estaba excelente.**

**Al llegar al hotel nos ayudo con el registro y se despidió de nosotras cuando todo estuvo listo.**

**Ahora si me moría de Hambre, ordenamos un par de hamburguesas con papas fritas a la habitación, me di un baño mientras esperábamos, me puse el pijama, al salir del baño ya había llegado la comida.**

**Muchas gracias por pensar en mi para acompañarte en este viaje Naty, me has dado el mejor viaje de mi vida –-- me dijo tía Laura con un tono tan alegre que solo podía ser comparado con el mío al responderle**

**A ti por venir conmigo tía, imagina a mi mamá en este corre, corre, ya hubiese querido regresar a casa -– ella asintió riendo por mi comentario y me dio un tierno abrazo.**

**No tarde en caer rendida después de comer, el día de mañana seria mucho más agotador, Pablo había quedado de pasar por nosotras a las ocho para dar un tour por la ciudad e ir a algunos mall.**

**Diez minutos antes de las ocho ya estábamos listas, incluso habíamos desayunado, me levante realmente temprano.**

**Con total puntualidad el teléfono de la habitación sonó a las ocho, Pablo nos esperaba en el Lobby.**

**Pasamos la mayor parte del día recorriendo la ciudad, museos, plazas, parques, todo era fascinante.**

**Fuimos a un mall para visitar las tiendas y almorzar.**

**Que bueno que tía Laura traía dinero para los gastos de regreso porque yo gaste hasta lo que no tenía en las tiendas del mall, era todo tan hermoso.**

**Definitivamente Alice se apodero de tu cuerpo Naty –- comentó mi tía entre risas.**

**A eso de las cuatro regresamos de nuevo en el hotel para prepararnos para el estreno, Pablo pasaría por nosotras a las siete treinta.**

**Ya estábamos cerca del teatro, había gente por todos lados, caminaríamos por la alfombra roja, aquello era demasiado.**

**Cuando la limosina, oh si lo olvide Pablo no era el chofer solo seria nuestro interprete esta noche, nos habían ido a recoger en limo, se detuvo frente al teatro comencé a hiperventilar, tía Laura me tomo de la mano diciendo**

**Cálmate mi niña, si te desmayas ahorita no vamos a disfrutar de la peli -– sonrió y me paso la mano por la cabeza para tranquilizarme.**

**Como podía estar tan tranquila, estábamos a minutos de ver a Edward, bueno técnicamente veríamos a Robert, Taylor, Kristen, Ashley, Nikky, Peter, Kellan, en fin a todos los actores de nuestra película favorita.**

**Pablo abrió la puerta del auto, extendió la mano a tía Laura y luego a mí para ayudarnos a salir.**

**Había gente gritando por todos lados, flash aquí y allá, supongo que pensarían que éramos actrices famosas que emoción. **

**Imposible no era llevaba un vestido de coctel negro a media pierna y sandalias plateados de tacón alto con pedrería, tía Laura se había encargado de recoger mi cabello en un semimoño que dejaba caer risos en mi espalda y me había maquillado un poco aunque bastante natural.**

**Entramos al teatro, unas jóvenes elegantemente vestidas nos recibieron en la puerta y nos guiaron a nuestros asientos.**

**Ya había mucha gente por toda la sala, nuestros asientos estaban en la segunda fila, justo detrás de donde se sentarían los actores. **

**El ataque fotográfico comenzó inmediatamente que ellos entraron, gracias a Dios todo el mundo tomaba fotos así que yo simplemente pase desapercibida.**

**Por supuesto sabrán que hiperventile de nuevo ¿no? a medida que los veía acercarse al sitio donde estaba.**

**Señoritas debo avisarles que deben esperar hasta que finalice la función y entonces se reunirán con los actores - la voz de Pablo se escuchaba lejana, nada lograría que apartara la mirada de Robert y Taylor que estaban a menos de tres metros de mi.**

**Ven sentémonos –- recomendó tía Laura.**

**Ya en nuestros respectivos puestos todo me temblaba, era un hecho comprobado que mi corazón estaba fuerte como un roble, si no me había infartado hasta este momento y sobrevivía a la peli, seguramente nunca sufriría del corazón.**

**El elenco saludo a la sala y estallo una ola de aplausos que solo se detuvieron en cuanto comenzó la proyección de video en la pantalla.**

**Me acerque al oído de tía Laura para susurrarle**

**Estamos sentadas detrás de Esme y Carlisle –- sentía como si soñara, golpee mis manos disimuladamente un par de veces solo para estar segura de que me equivocaba.**

**Por fin algo me hizo apartar la mirada de los galanes que estaban a tres puestos de mí en la fila de enfrente, comenzó la película. **

**A pesar de haber visto los tráileres un millón y medio de veces todo me parecía nuevo e impresionante.**

**Salte en la silla cuando Edward golpeo a Jasper, llore cuando Edward dejo a Bella, sufrí viendo a Bella como un zombi, ame a Jacob por ayudarla y lo odie por abandonarla, grite la primera vez que vi a los lobos, menos mal que no fui la única que pena, lo ame de nuevo por regresar a ella, me desespere cuando se lanzo del acantilado.**

**Volví a llorar cuando le pidió que no se fuera por él, casi me arranco el cabello cuando Bella atravesaba la plaza para detener a Edward y la envidie sobremanera cuando lo beso. **

**Quise matar a Félix cuando lo golpeo en la audiencia con Aro, Marco y Cayo mirando sin hacer nada por evitarlo.**

**En cuanto termino había un torbellino de emociones encontradas en mi pecho, quería llorar, reír, gritar, saltar, en fin hacer de todo cuanto no podía hacer en este preciso instante.**

**Pablo nos llamo para caminar hacia el grupo alrededor de los actores, me temblaban las rodillas y no sabía hace cuanto se me había olvidado respirar cuando comenzó a nublarse mi visión. **

**En cuanto toque la mano de Peter, que fue el primero al que salude debido al orden en que se encontraban, recupere por completo el control de mi cuerpo por alguna razón que me parecía muy acertada en ese momento mi mente se negó a perderse toda aquella maravillosa experiencia.**

**Junto a él se encontraba Elizabeth Reaser, la actriz que representa el papel de Esme, es tan dulce como se ve en la película, luego salude a todo el wolf pack, Chasque (Sam) es realmente intimidante cuando lo ves, pero en cuanto abre la boca es súper cálido en el trato.**

**Enseguida se encontraba Kristen que firmaba algunos autógrafos y me saludo con un beso en la mejilla, es tan natural y simpática.**

**Había llegado el momento de la verdad, el turno de saludar a los galanes, no pude evitar notar lo alto que es Robert me tendió la mano sonriente y también me dio un beso en la mejilla, mandaría a empapelar mi mejilla con papel protector para nunca perder esos besos.**

**Hello Naty, nice to meet You– -- me saludo para luego entregarme un paquete que era parte de los regalos que recibiría me aclaro Pablo.**

**Nice to meet You Robert --– respondí evidentemente nerviosa me sonrió de nuevo como agradeciendo el esfuerzo. **

**El momento en que toque la mano de Taylor Lautner, pensé que me desmayaría, era aún más hermoso en persona, imagínense que tan bello puede ser el chico, estrecho mi mano firme pero delicadamente halándome hacia él para besarme… en la mejilla ¿que pensaron?**

**Sentí mis piernas flaquear en cuanto su hermosa voz rompió el silencio entre nosotros**

**Mucho placer conocerte Naty –-- me dijo con esfuerzo, me pareció increíble que tratase de saludarme en mi propio idioma.**

**El placer es mío -- le respondí con toda honestidad.**

**Olvide por completo que aún sostenía su mano cuando me sonrió evidentemente divertido antes de decirme**

**Can I have my hand back? -- Dios que verguenza, lo solté de inmediato mirándolo avergonzada.**

**Oh! Im sorry --– me disculpe completamente sonrojada.**

**Don't worry it always happens -- agregó en voz baja para aliviarme -- – Do you speak English? –-**

**Just a little bit --– respondí.**

**Io hablo… poca espaniol --– se carcajeo al ver la expresión de tonta en mi rostro –-- sorry Im really bad –**

**Just a little bit --– volví a responderle a lo que los dos reímos al mismo tiempo.**

**Ese hombre es un Dios, tan sencillo y gracioso, agradable en todos los sentidos, sobre todo para el visual, demasiado hermoso.**

**Todos me firmaron autógrafos, conseguí tres de Robert y tres de Taylor, eran los que más me pedirían seguramente.**

Llego el momento de las despedidas y les puedo asegurar que no deje mejilla sin besar, incluso Billy Burke que parecía bastante serio me abrazo muy cariñoso al despedirse. Entre ellos el ambiente era de total familiaridad, estaban cómodos unos con otros y eso hacia el estar cerca de ellos muy agradable.

**Cuando revise el paquete quede gratamente sorprendida, era un kit con el DVD original y el soundtrack de Crepúsculo autografiado, un marca libros, una franela de New Moon team Suiza y una chaqueta como la de Bella.**

**Era la chica más feliz del mundo.**

**Fue una noche maravillosa que no olvidaría jamás, en el avión de regreso a casa comencé a planificar lo que escribiría para el concurso de Eclipse, jejeje tenía que intentarlo ¿no creen? bien valía la pena.**

**Ahora tenía una anécdota, la más maravillosa de todas, que contar a mis nietos.**

* * *

**Feliz cumpleaños mi Naty adorada, escribí esto para ti con muchísimo cariño, espero que te guste.**

**Te Amo mi loquita bella.**

**Gaby Black. **


End file.
